Legendary Holiday
by Mischel
Summary: After Dean's finally human again, Sam decides to take him to England for holiday. Unfortunately, even in Britain they have monsters, and so they "accidentally" find a case. Problem is that it's not a monster, only an old warlock who keeps killing himself because he can't wait for his king any longer. - Set after SPN 10x03, Merthur (Arthur returns) and Destiel of course :D Enjoy!


**Hi! I haven't written anything in a long time and it's been so frustrating because I have so many ideas that I'd like to write, but thanks to school I have no free time. I wrote this right after I finished Magic Flames, but I had no time for proofreading, and finally this weekend I had a little more time so I finished it. It's my first crossover if I don't count my previous Glee and Struck By Lightning fanfic (both fandoms were very similar, there was even the same actor), and it's a crossover of my two favorite fandoms and two favorite OTPs, so I hope you'll like it and leave a short review ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I don't own Merlin *sighs***

 **Warning: I'm 17 and not native speaker and I don't know all the differences between AmE and BrE, so sorry if there's something wrong. Plus Merlin struggles with suicide in this fanfic, so even when it's not that much described here, stay safe please *hugs* Okay, here we go! Yay! :D**

 **LEGENDARY HOLIDAY  
** **By Mischel**

 **.**

This has been a bad idea. He told that Sam countless times, but did he listen? No, of course not. That bitch kept whining about how much he wanted to see Britain until Dean finally said yes, and that's also the reason why they were there right now. An empty road, leading to who knows where and one pissed brother next to an excited one, siting in an old black family car. Yeah, this plan _sucked_ with a capital S.

"We shouldn't have come here, Sammy." Dean said, hands clenched around the steering wheel as the car made another clicking sound, but wouldn't start. "I've said it before, I'm saying it now – this ain't no _holiday_ , it's a suicide with British accent."

"Quit whining, it's your fault we didn't fly here. And now your angel broke the car and we're stuck-"

"Don't talk about Cas like that!" Dean turned to him. "It ain't his fault, it's just the whole grace thing and angel mojo and he's never done this before. Not with a car at least." He said. "And it's not just a car, she's my _Baby_." He added. He didn't want to admit that he was glad Cas took them there. He was still scared of flying, but with Cas, flying never seemed so scary. "The dude did what he could, and it was your idea in the first place."

"But we _needed_ a break, Dean. I know how hard hunting's been for you since you got the mark, okay?" Sam said and looked at his brother. "The way it keeps pushing you-"

"It doesn't matter, Sam. I'm fine." Dean replied. Sam sighed. Denial and denial, again and again.

"Dean." Cas called from the outside and Dean finally opened the door and got out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break your car." He said. "The grace I have now is powerful, but it will soon start fading again."

Dean patted Cas' back and went to the front of his Baby to open the hood. "It's alright, Cas. It wasn't your fault." He said. Sam just rolled his eyes because _suddenly_ Dean didn't mind that someone called his _Baby_ just a _car._ Then he opened the door and joined them.

Castiel looked down, but didn't say anything. He felt bad because he knew how much Dean loved the Impala.

"Yeah, I thought so." Dean said as he looked at the engine. Sam looked over his shoulder.

"It's the solenoid," He said and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, and the starter, it needs to be replaced. Frickin' awesome." He said and rubbed his eyes. Castiel leaned over Dean to look at the engine himself and pointed at some metal thing inside.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "But Sam's right, we're stuck here. We don't have anything to replace it with, so-" But then Cas disappeared. "so I guess he'll try to get it for us?" He looked at Sam with a hopeful expression on his face, but Sam just shrugged.

It took ten minutes, but then Cas was back. He smiled and handed Dean a new starter with solenoid. "British people all speak very similarly to Crowley's accent." He informed them.

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "That's why we needed a break, Dean." He turned to his brother. "To go somewhere no one knows us and we don't have to work and, for example, see Crowley. You get it now?"

"Hell no, I told you I _need_ to work. I can't just lie down and enjoy the sunsets as chicks do." He said and started working on his Baby.

Sam threw up his hands in frustration and just sat back in the car, waiting for his brother to finish his work. "Jerk," he uttered and folded his arms on his chest. This wasn't going to be a happy hunter-holiday at all.

xoXOXox

It's been just a few hours and Dean already felt worse. What he told Sammy was right. He just _needed_ to do his job, it made him feel better. And he didn't know if it was the mark on his forearm kicking him into action and violence or just the fact that since he died and became a demon he wasn't on a proper hunt, but he sure as hell knew he couldn't just sit there next to Sam on the bed and enjoy the _feeling_ of being free.

They didn't even find a normal motel here, they had to rent a room in a hotel and leave his Baby in some car park or something, whatever. Baby needed to be out there and drive them to some case too, he knew that, but he couldn't use that as an excuse, could he?

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Nope," he said. "No, I can't do it." He stood up as Sam looked at him, confused.

"Can't what?"

"Just lie here and relax and go sightseeing, I can't." He said and ran his fingers through his short hair. "That's it." He sighed. "I need to get laid."

Sam snorted, but Dean already turned around. He didn't care about Sam or his laptop on his stomach as he was browsing through the internet. Hell, he didn't even care he was in Britain right now. The one thing that he could get all over the world was sex, and he needed to feel something familiar.

He closed the door behind him and called Cas, who appeared in front of him sooner than he even finished the prayer. "Dean?" He smiled and Dean smiled back. Then his smile turned into a smirk and suddenly Castiel didn't feel as sure as before with his smile, so he frowned instead. Dean was planning something and he had a feeling that he won't like it.

Dean threw his arm around Cas' shoulder and smiled again. "Remember our time before the apocalypse?" He asked his angel.

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Well, I remember that we had some unfinished business there..." Castiel kept staring at him blankly. "At the bar." Dean added, but it didn't seem Cas understood. "You're gonna get laid tonight, Cas." He smiled.

Cas' eyes widened. "But I already have experienced intercourse as human," he blurted out. "With April and-"

"Don't tell me you don't want it again, huh?" Dean smiled and pushed him farther from the door to their room. "So we're gonna find some nice bar or whatever they call it here and find you and me some hot chi-"

"Dean!" Sam called and Dean cursed quietly. Did Sam always have to ruin everything called _fun_ for him? He slowly turned around and looked at his brother, irritation clear on his face. Sam sighed. "I... I found... a case?"

Dean and Cas were silent, but then they both finally followed Sam back to the room. Dean smiled. "So let me get this straight. You took us here so we could have a break... and all you do is find a case as soon as you open your precious computer."

"I didn't want to, okay?" Sam said, sitting back on the bed and taking his laptop. "It was an accident. I just saw the article and... well, it sounded like our kind of thing." He said and showed the article to his brother and the angel sitting next to him on the other bed.

"Some guy died, but didn't die?" Dean said after he read the title and looked at Sam.

"There's a witness. She says she saw the guy lying in the forest, covered in blood and he wasn't even breathing. She called 911- uh, the British police and when they got there the guy was gone. As if he'd just walked away."

Dean smiled a bit. He wanted this case as much as Sam _didn't_ want it. "Okay, so... could be possession?" He offered. "You know, some demon or a ghost could have possessed him after the dude died and just disappear?"

"According to the witness, it was a suicide." Castiel read from the article over Dean's shoulder. Dean looked over at him and their eyes met. Then Dean shifted a bit on the bed so he wasn't so close to the angel and cleared his throat.

"So," he looked at Sam. "A witch? Do they have witches here?"

"Yeah, I think witches are pretty much everywhere, Dean." Sam snorted.

"Then let's check it out!" Dean smiled and closed the laptop. "The girl is at the police station, right?"

"Look man, we don't have to do this, we can just ignore it and-"

"No way, Sammy, I need to work, I told you that. Is the girl at the police station or not?" He asked again.

"Yeah, probably, but we can't use our FBI badges here."

"Why not?"

"Dude, there's no FBI in England." Sam said, already standing up.

"And?" Dean shrugged. "FBI made a trip abroad?" He smirked and Sam just rolled his eyes. Why did he think this case will just get everything more complicated? He took his laptop and looked back at the article. Then he suddenly stopped Dean. "Hey, the same thing happened here last month." He said.

"Was there a witness?" Dean turned to him.

"Yeah, that man who saw our guy claimed he just walked away as if nothing happened. He pulled him out of the water, he drowned and was dead, but then he somehow came back to life." Sam explained.

"Another Prometheus? Die once a month instead of day?" Dean joked, but no one laughed. He looked down. "Never mind. Now, c'mon." He smiled at Cas. "You'll get to play FBI again." He smirked and punched Castiel in his arm. Then he left the room and Sam with Cas followed him.

They went to the 'car park' for Baby and drove over to the right police station. Sam had suggested that maybe it would be better if they took a 'cab', but Dean wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted to drive in his own car and didn't trust those other weird black taxis and red buses. Baby was Baby, and she was coming with them whether Sam liked it or not.

When they finally got to the police station and parked the car in front of the building, they all got out of the Impala and went in. There were cops – policemen – everywhere, and Sam swallowed. He really hoped this plan would work.

As soon as they took another step, a policeman approached them and looked them over. "American gentlemen?" He asked and didn't wait for any answer. "Why are you here, do you wish something?"

"We're um," Dean showed him his FBI badge, "from the FBI." He smiled. Then he briefly looked over at Cas to check if he was holding the badge the right way this time.

"And what are you doing here, in the United Kingdom?" He asked, folding his arms on his chest. Dean took a deep breath - it really felt like he was in some land full of Crowley's siblings or something. They all had this funny accent...

"We're here because of the _case_." Dean smiled.

Sam looked at the man. "Our boss in D.C. suggested we should take a trip abroad and learn something from our good friends in England," he said and smiled. The policeman just narrowed his eyes.

"We've heard about the guy who died but not really." Dean said and quickly looked over the station to see if there was the girl somewhere.

"We just wondered if you would need any help..." Sam suggested. "With interrogating the witness... or something, anything." He smiled again.

"We'd like to see her." Castiel added so he didn't feel left out.

The policeman looked at Dean's determined expression, Sam's apologetic and hopeful smile and at Castiel's confused face as he looked at his FBI badge again. Then he sighed.

"It's really not your case and we don't need any help," he started, "but I guess you can interrogate the witness again. She didn't say much anyway, we couldn't find any match to how she described the guy." He said. "If there was a guy." He added then and stepped aside to let them into the police station.

"Thanks," Dean said and smiled as he made his way across the station.

"Agents?" The policeman called and they all turned around. "She's in the room B16. And be nice, she's sort of stressed out." He said and then nodded at another policeman who wanted to stop Dean, Sam and Cas from entering.

When they were finally alone, walking down the hall around the rooms, Dean grinned and punched Sam in the arm slightly. "See? Told you it'd work." He said. Sam just rolled his eyes. He wished he didn't find this case. He didn't think Dean was ready for a case yet. He was a demon not that long time ago.

Once they opened the door, there was a girl sitting on a chair by a table. She was there alone, barely 20 years old, with her knees put under her chin. She was really thin, with ginger hair and when they entered the room, she looked up at them, frightened.

"I already told the police everything, I don't want you to laugh at me, too. I wasn't drunk, I know what I saw." She said quietly and looked down, putting her legs back down on the ground.

"Hey, it's alright." Sam said and went closer to her. "We're not going to laugh at you." He assured her and she looked up at him.

"What is your name?" Castiel asked and smiled at her. Dean closed the door behind them and went to the table, too.

"I'm... I'm Catherine." She answered. "Catherine Smith."

Dean looked up and smiled. "Ain't she from Britain." He whispered. Seriously though, _Smith_?

"Okay, Catherine," Sam smiled again. "I'm agent Morris and these are my partners Tyler and... and Davidson." He said. "We're from the FBI and this is not an official interrogation, but we'd like you to tell us what you saw because we have permission from the police officers out there." He nodded towards the door and looked at her again.

Catherine nodded slightly, too, and then looked up at Dean and Castiel. "I was in the woods," she started. "To s-sober up." She looked down. "Not really sober up, I wasn't _that_ drunk, I just didn't feel good and so I went out and left my friends." She said. "I didn't want to go that far, but the forest was pretty, you know?" She smiled a bit. "And then I saw him. He was lying there, in a puddle of blood and had a knife in his hand. H-he... he must have stabbed himself or something." She paused and looked up. "But I couldn't watch, I didn't want to see it, so I ran away and called the police." She said and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And then?" Dean asked when she was silent.

"Then? Then the police came." She said. "And the body was gone, and there was no... no blood." She sniffed and looked down, playing with the hem of her sleeve.

"We're going to have to ask you a few more questions, is that okay?" Dean said and lightly touched her shoulder. Then he waited until she looked up at him and nodded again. "So, have you noticed anything weird about the body or something unusual around?" He asked.

"Um, no? Nothing else, except it disappeared when I came back." She said, slightly confused.

"Alright," Sam smiled and looked at Dean. "By weird, we mean like weird smells, cold spots-"

"Smells?" She asked.

"Yeah, like sulfur." Dean told her. She just shook her head. "Okay, so... any cold spots, or black liquid or anything else?" He asked again.

"No." She said and sniffled.

"Okay, that's okay." Sam said and looked at Dean. Not a ghost, not a possession by demon or a ghost, this had to be a witch or another Greek god or something. "Can you at least describe him?"

"Yeah, sure." She said. "He was... um, his hair was black, like really black." She looked at Castiel. "Darker than yours." Cas tried to look up at his hair but failed completely. The girl ignored him and continued. "And I don't remember what he was wearing, but I think it was something red... or blue... yeah, it looked like a red sweatshirt." She said. "And his eyes were open, they were blue." She looked down again. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything else, that's all I told the police."

"No, it's alright." Sam smiled. "Thanks for your help." Then he looked at Dean and nodded and they all left the room. As soon as they were in the hall again, Castiel looked at them.

"She seems to be innocent." He said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, she is, I tested her with silver when I touched her shoulder." He smiled and showed them his hand. There was a silver knife under his sleeve.

"But you heard her, it couldn't have been a demon, not even a ghost." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's gotta be witches, man." Dean said. "I hate friggin' witches."

"And how do you get rid of a witch?" Castiel asked. Dean smirked and looked at Sammy.

"We still got some of that witch-killing crap in the trunk?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Then let's do this." Dean smiled and started walking towards the exit. Sam looked at him as he was leaving and sighed. Dean was getting too excited, he never should have told him about the case. Dean just wasn't ready yet.

Then Sam looked up and finally followed his brother out of the police station. As soon as they left the hall though, the front door opened and a few officers rushed in. One of them was holding a man, who was yelling at them something and the other few policemen were dragging in a body. A _dead_ body.

"What the hell..." Dean uttered and stepped aside as the officers went into the hall, dragging the body behind them.

"I'm telling you!" The man shouted at the policemen and everyone around, even at Dean. "His eyes were gold, they were gold, I am _not_ insane!" He yelled. "It was gold, you must believe me! I'm not lying, please!" He shouted and Sam with Dean and Cas were looking at him as the officers locked him into another room.

Dean punched Sam's arm slightly to get his attention. "It's gotta be another witness." He whispered.

"But what about those gold eyes?" Sam asked. "Azazel's dead."

"I know, I don't know." Dean said. "Something new?"

"We should check it out." Castiel looked at Dean and at Sam. They nodded.

"Yeah, if they even let us." Sam pointed out.

"And if they don't, we'll make 'em." Dean added and Sam glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam said. "Just don't get violent, you still have-"

"The mark of Cain, yes, I know, okay? Dean looked at Sam. "And it's alright, I'm fine." He frowned and followed the policemen down the hall. "I'm frickin' fantastic." He added quietly. He just wanted to believe that.

When they finally reached the room where the body was, the policemen were still there. Dean went straight to them and shoved his FBI badge into their faces.

"Wha-"

"We're FBI." Dean said firmly. "Thanks for getting here the body, but we already got the permission from your boss and this is a top secret FBI operation. Now get the hell out and let us work." He said and the policemen all took a step back. If you could kill with just one look, Dean would have killed all of them already. "Is that _clear_?" He shouted and they all nodded and quickly disappeared.

"Now, that's how you do it." Dean smiled and winked at Cas and Sam. Then they all went into the room and closed the door quickly. They had a few minutes until those policemen got to their boss and realized they let the wrong people in. They had a permission to talk to the first witness, not to steal a body.

"Okay, so what now?" Castiel asked and uncovered the body. It was a young dark haired man with high cheekbones.

"We test him." Dean said. "Silver and EMF and if it's not him then we'll try to find the bitch witch that's doing all thi- son of a bitch!"

They all gasped as the boy sat up and inhaled almost all the oxygen in the room super fast. He started coughing and had to support himself on his elbow as he almost threw up. After he was breathing normally again, he looked at his hands and touched his face and chest. Then he looked at the three other people in the room and gasped - both Sam and Dean were aiming their guns at him and they were frowning.

They were expecting anything - some spell, or maybe he would disappear or suddenly transform into a monster they didn't know yet, and they were all prepared to fight back if they had to. But the boy just put his hands on his face and started crying.

Dean frowned. "Is... is he..."

"He's crying." Sam confirmed.

"Cas, why is he crying?" Dean looked at his angel, but Castiel was staring at the boy, not moving. "Cas?" Dean called his name, still keeping his gun aimed at the boy's head.

"Let him go." Castiel said suddenly. Dean looked at him.

"What are you talking about, he-"

"Let him go!" Cas said again and looked at Dean. Dean looked at Cas and they stared into each other's eyes and for a second Sam wished they would get their own room or leave that eye-sex for later, but then Dean looked down and lowered his gun.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Do it." Dean answered and looked back at Cas. "Let him go." Sam hesitantly lowered his gun and hid it behind his belt on his back, then he looked at the crying boy.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"We have to protect him." Castiel said then and came closer to the boy, who looked up at Castiel and wiped away his tears. Then he closed his eyes, as if he was waiting until Castiel killed him, but that was not going to happen. "Don't worry." He told the boy. "I know who you are and I'll keep you safe." He said and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Cas?" Dean said and... was it jealousy that Sam heard in his voice?

"We have to go." Cas turned to them and quickly took Dean's and Sam's hands and then touched the boy. In the next second, they were all back in their hotel room, standing next to the beds.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Dean asked and glared at Castiel. But Cas ignored him and led the strange boy over to Sam's bed, where he left him and touched his forehead. The boy fell asleep instantly and only then Cas turned to face Dean and Sam. He didn't say anything, he just sat down on Dean's bed and looked over at the boy.

"Spill it, Cas." Dean said. "Who is that and why are you _protecting_ him?"

Castiel finally looked at him and Sam, then he sighed. "I've never thought I'd met him, but... he is very important. In heaven and here on Earth, too." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"He... he has magic." Cas explains.

"The dude's a fricking witch?" Dean asked.

"No," Cas said. "A warlock, actually."

"Alright, why don't we just kill him? He seems to be powerful enough to make himself immortal, then why isn't he dead yet? We've got to find a way to kill that guy somehow." Dean said firmly, looking at Cas. He slowly grabbed his right forearm and scratched the mark slightly, unintentionally.

"We _can't_ kill him because he is the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth." Castiel answered and looked up at Dean.

"Sounds like another reason to end him for me." Dean said. Sam looked at him and down at his arm. He didn't say anything, though.

"No, Dean." Castiel said firmly and looked at the hunter. "You don't understand. He _has to_ stay alive, that's why he couldn't die before, his magic is keeping him alive since his king died."

"Hey," Sam said. "What's his name?"

"Emrys." Castiel answered.

"Emrys?" Dean asked. "Never heard such a name."

"That's what druids used to call him." Cas said. "Back in his right century, there were druids in the woods all over England. The name he was born with and recognized by friends is Merlin."

"Wait, like Merlin? _The_ Merlin?" Sam smiled for the first time. "Dude." He looked at Dean.

"So Mr. _Merlin_ is sleeping in Sammy's bed." Dean said and sat on a chair. "Wow, never thought I'd say that."

Sam laughed. "But he's so young..." He said.

"He's old almost a thousand years." Cas said and looked at Merlin again. "His king, the king Arthur, died and since then Emrys had to wait for him. They call them Emrys and the Once and Future King." He said. "I heard about him in heaven, but I didn't think I'd meet him in person," Cas smiled. "But he needs to rest now. If I'm right, he's attempted to kill himself multiple times, and that wasn't supposed to happen. That is why he keeps coming back."

"That's horrible." Sam said and looked at the old warlock, sleeping in his bed peacefully. He looked so young and innocent, but on the other hand, when you looked closer he looked old and wiser than anyone. He's been through a lot.

"Damn right, it's _supernatural_. Should be impossible, that's what I say." He frowned. "But it ain't."

"Dean," Castiel sighed and looked at his favorite hunter. "We have to protect him. He's very important and he doesn't hurt anyone but himself, you saw that it's true." He looked at Dean with that trained expression of his that always made Dean agree with him somehow. It was impossible to say _no_ to that face with adorable blue eyes.

"Yeah, okay, I get it." Dean said finally. Then he looked at Cas again.

"Please don't hurt him." Cas pleaded and stared into Dean's bright green eyes. Dean stared right back and then finally nodded. Castiel smiled at him, satisfied.

Suddenly Sam cleared his throat. "Guys, guys." He said and Dean finally looked away from the angel, and looked back at the sleeping man in the bed. These moments were getting really awkward. Sam really needed to get them together somehow, these staring contests had to end. But they were both so painfully oblivious, it was nearly unbelievable. And hard to miss, seriously.

It took another two hours until Merlin finally woke up. He yawned and stretched himself, sitting up and looking around. When he realized where he was and why he was there, tears filled his eyes, but he tried to blink them away.

Castiel immediately sprang into action and turned to the warlock. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Um... depressed?" Merlin answered and shrugged weakly.

"I'm Castiel. An angel of the Lord." Castiel introduced himself.

"A real angel?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. And I want you to know that I'm willing to do anything to make you feel better." Cas nodded. Dean looked at his angel and narrowed his eyes. He thought he and Sam were the top priority there.

"Cas?" He asked and Cas turned to the hunter to explain.

"I was told that if I or any other angel meet him, we have to take care of him and make sure he's alright until the right time comes." He said. Then he turned back to Merlin. "I understand it has to be difficult for you, Emrys," he said. "But if you want anything, I'll do my best to grant your wish."

Merlin looked at him and then at Dean and Sam. He slowly turned to Cas again. "Can you kill me?" He asked silently, desperation in his voice.

"No," Cas answered. "I'm sorry, but I have to keep you safe until your king returns." Merlin winced as Castiel mentioned Arthur.

"Great job, then." He said sarcastically and turned around. "Do you even know how many times I've tried to kill myself?" He said and wiped away another tear. "It never works." He whispered.

"And why you so eager to die, kid?" Dean asked. Then he paused and thought about how old Merlin really was and if he was supposed to use that nickname, but then he remembered he didn't care.

"Have you ever lost someone you _love_?" Merlin looked at him. "Have you ever lost someone so important and close to you that you weren't sure if you could even live without him? Have you?" He asked and noticed how Dean's eyes wandered over to Castiel on the bed. He _had_ lost him, but Cas came back to him. Dean didn't answer though and Merlin continued. "And when you finally gave up, and were ready to die because it's been too long and you stopped believing that he would ever return, and you killed yourself, it didn't work? It didn't work even when you tried again and again and all your loved ones were gone and you were completely alone in a foreign world and you just couldn't take it anymore?"

"I'm sorry." Sam said and Merlin looked at him. He didn't want to say _thank you_ , he remembered Arthur's last words, so he just nodded and leaned against the pillows on Sam's bed, putting his knees under his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I've never told anyone my story." He whispered. "And I think it's not your damn business, but almost all the legends are wrong." He closed his eyes. "Arthur and I were almost the same age. He was barely a year older than me, and I was born with my magic and sent to Camelot by my mother." He smiled silently. "Then I met Arthur." His smile widened. "At first I didn't like him at all, and I just thought he was a royal prat - a prince that enjoyed bullying other people. But then I saved his life with my magic and became his manservant... I found the purpose for my magic in helping him and finally realized it wasn't a curse but a _gift_. I used it to save Arthur's life countless of times.

"I knew a dragon who helped me a lot. His name was Kilgharrah and he told me about my destiny. He said that Arthur and I were like _two sides of the same coin_."

"Yes, I am familiar with this expression." Castiel said. "I heard it in heaven when I learned about you."

Merlin smiled a bit. "Yeah, well, Arthur was supposed to be the Once and Future King and he was supposed to unite all five kingdoms and create one big land – Albion. Magic was always forbidden in Camelot, since Arthur's birth. But in Albion, all magic users were supposed to be free. Then Arthur became the king and I became a Dragonlord. But all the dragons died." Merlin looked down.

"Wait," Dean stopped him. "There still _are_ dragons, you know that?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "I know, but they are different. They aren't the dragons they were before, Kilgharrah and Aithusa were the last of their kind. These dragons..." He grimaced. "I think they were just a poor attempt of someone to bring the real dragons back." He said. "And because I'm still the last Dragonlord, I'm the only one with the power to hatch a dragon egg, if there was any left in this world. I did that with Aithusa." He smiled again. "And then our old friend, Morgana, became our enemy and with a druid boy, Mordred, they killed... k-killed Arthur." Merlin said and wiped more tears away.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said.

Merlin nodded and took a deep breath. "I know Arthur was married..." He cleared his throat. "I knew that he was supposed to die and I still couldn't save him. I held him in my arms and told him about my magic, and he _understood_." He smiled. "But then he... died and I never had the chance... the chance to t-tell him..." He said and blushed. Then he sobbed a little.

Sam looked down and Dean sighed quietly. He couldn't even imagine how much pain has Merlin had to go through. He knew how much it hurt him to lose Cas, and even when he was pissed at him for screwing up Sammy's mind, he still missed him. The moment he saw his face again... he couldn't even describe how happy he felt.

Dean looked up and saw that Castiel had embraced Merlin and held him while he cried. The warlock didn't even have to finish his sentence, they all knew what he meant. It was obvious that he was in love with Arthur, and not being able to tell him before he died... that had to be devastating for him.

After a while, Merlin pulled away and wiped his whole face with his long sleeves. He was still wearing his red hoodie that was soaked in blood, and old light blue jeans.

"Emrys, I can assure you that the Once and Future King will rise again." Castiel told him and Merlin smirked slightly.

"You know how many times I've been told that?" He asked quietly.

"But I've been in Heaven." Cas protested. "You used to call it... _Avalon_?" Merlin raised his eyebrows and looked at Castiel.

"Yes, that's where Arthur is supposed to wait."

"He _is_ waiting." Castiel smiled. "For you."

"Really?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"Yes, I wasn't in his private heaven, but I saw the door that led there. It's the only door in the whole heaven saying _The Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon._ And there is a clock if I remember right. The clock is ticking."

"Can you check the time?" Merlin asked, suddenly excited.

"To know when is the day he will return to Earth?" The angel asked and Merlin nodded. "I... I shouldn't." Castiel paused. "It's against the heaven's rules. No one but the guard by his door and God himself can see the clock." He looked at Merlin and studied his face. There was pure desperation and sadness there, and that's why Castiel decided how he decided. "But, I think I can make an exception." He smiled slightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Merlin laughed and hugged Castiel again. He didn't know when the day would come, it could be a week, or hundreds of years, but he didn't care. If he knew exactly how long will he have to wait, everything would be easier, right? ...Or harder?

Then Castiel looked at Dean and at Sam. "This could take some time, I don't know how long exactly, but it could be hours." He said. "Please don't hurt him." And then he disappeared.

"Well, I can take care of myself." Merlin mumbled and looked over at the hunters. Suddenly he realized how quiet it was in the room when the angel left. The awkward silence was what made Merlin feel uncomfortable because with Arthur... it never seemed awkward. Not wholly. "So... who are you exactly?" He asked finally.

"We're hunters." Sam said and Merlin nodded. He heard about hunters and what they do. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean." Sam said and looked at Dean and then at Merlin again.

"So you uh, hunt monsters?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Demons, shapeshifters-"

"Dick angels." Dean added and reached for a beer on the table.

"Yeah, and other... kinds of evil." Sam finished.

"Like witches?" Merlin asked and looked at the younger brother. Sam looked down, but Dean answered.

"Yeah, like witches. They're evil, too." He said.

"I'm not evil..." Merlin looked at him. "Almost everyone in Camelot, Arthur included, thought magic was evil. It was all his father's fault, the king Uther killed every sorcerer he could find and burned down every druid camp. He killed every dragon but one and executed all the Dragonlords. He imprisoned the last dragon under the castle as a reminder of the Great Purge that lasted nearly twenty years. Everything started the day Arthur was born." Merlin looked down. "Only my father, the last Dragonlord, managed to escape. Arthur thought magic was evil, but then he met me." Merlin smiled slightly. "And after ten years of lying to him, I told him who I really was. And he understood." He looked up again. "He understood that magic is neither evil nor good, it is just a power, a part of who I am."

Merlin looked at the brothers sitting at the table. They were both looking down, and he knew they didn't believe him. They didn't understand. Not like Arthur did in his last moments.

Then Merlin got an idea. "Look," he said and reached out his hand. There were three candles on a shelf above the bed and when he whispered, " _Forbearnan_ ," they all lit up at once and Merlin's eyes flashed _gold_.

"Dude, gold eyes," Sam said as he and Dean both stood up and looked at the candles, ready to do anything if they had to. But then again, Merlin _wasn't_ evil, and it were just three completely normal candles. He wanted to show them that magic could be beautiful, too.

"Like that man at the police station said." Dean nodded.

Merlin stood up and reached his hand towards the candles and said, " _Hoppaþ nu swilce swá lieg fleogan_ ," The little three little flames slowly disconnected from the candles and flew over to Merlin's palm, staying above it. He smiled as they danced in front of his eyes. Then he looked at the hunters again. "See?" He smiled. "It's beautiful. And harmless, I can control them." He assured the brothers.

Sam sat down again and smiled a bit, still looking at the little lights. Dean sat down too, and looked at Merlin, who came closer to show them it's okay and that they don't need to be afraid. Dean didn't understand how was he doing it, but he was a witch after all. No, warlock, whatever.

"There were times when I couldn't control it, though." Merlin said and as his eyes turned gold again, all the fire was suddenly gone. "When I was younger, before I came to Camelot, I couldn't control it. That's why my mother sent me to there in the first place. To learn how to control my magic."

"Yeah, a brilliant idea to send a magical kid to a city full of people who want you dead." Dean smirked and Merlin looked at him.

"She sent me to Gaius, he understood me and helped me because he used to practice magic himself. He was the court physician." Merlin smiled. "When I first met him, I saved him with my magic. I didn't say any spell because I didn't know any, but my magic acted instinctively." He said. "Since then I was hiding in Camelot, using my magic to help wherever I could."

Suddenly Castiel appeared in the middle of the room, and almost fell to the bed if it wasn't for Dean, who caught him in his arms and supported his weight, helping him sit on the bed. "Man, what happened?" He asked, suddenly worried as hell.

"I found the clock, but there was a guard." Castiel said. "I managed to get rid of her and look at the clock, but she almost got me. I had to run away." He explained and looked at Dean. He had a bloody lip, but that was all.

"You got beaten by a _girl?_ " Dean asked. "Dude, we'll really have to work on you and teach you how to fight." He smiled slightly, trying to turn it all into a joke.

No one laughed, though, and Castiel looked at Merlin, still keeping his hand on Dean's back, where he put it when Dean caught him. "I saw the clock." He repeated.

"I'm sorry what happened, I never should have-"

"It's alright." Castiel stopped the warlock. "I'm an angel and I don't get hurt easily. Besides, I wanted to help you."

"But not when she did you this." Merlin said and looked at the blood on Castiel's chin.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Castiel smiled and took a deep breath. "Now about the clock." Merlin leaned closer, hanging on the edge of the bed and preparing himself for what might be the happiest moment of his life. The most valuable information he could ever get. "It's tomorrow." Castiel said and Merlin gasped.

He opened his mouth and covered it with both his hands. "T-tomorrow?" He laughed and his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Yes." Cas smiled. "Your king will return to you tomorrow morning." He nodded and looked back at Dean, who was still sitting right next to him. Sam looked at all of them and had to smile. There was a very happy and old warlock in love, and then his brother, still holding his angel. He still couldn't believe how was it even possible that Dean and Cas weren't together yet. It was so obvious that they were in love just as Merlin was with Arthur. Sam sighed and smiled again.

Tomorrow was going to be the best day of Merlin's life and Sam wanted it to be also the best day of his brother's life. He deserved to be with Castiel because all the worrying about the mark of Cain was just exhausting him.

He just had to get them together somehow.

xoXOXox

The morning came soon and Merlin was the first one who woke up. He had to sleep with Sam in one bed, and it kind of reminded him of Arthur. He shared his bed with him a couple of times on hunting trips when it was too cold.

He stood up and looked out of the window. The sun was just rising and the sky around it looked so beautiful that he had to smile. Then he looked back into the room. Sam was still asleep, and even though Castiel was an angel, his grace was fading again and he fell asleep. Merlin smiled slightly when he saw the angel, sleeping in the same bed with Dean.

His head was on the hunter's chest and Dean's arms were wrapped protectively around Castiel. And then Merlin understood. Dean reminded him of Arthur right the first time he saw him, but he didn't realize just how much he and Castiel were alike. He noticed that whenever Dean looked at Cas, it was with such intensity that you had to be a fool if you didn't realize what was really going on. And Castiel always looked back at Dean, smiling, just like Merlin did every time Arthur looked at him.

Merlin sighed happily and went to wake up Sam. All he could think about was Arthur and that he would see him again today. He still remembered his voice, his face, his laugh and the way his eyes sparkled and hair was golden when the sun was shining at him.

Sam woke up and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Merlin above him, but then he relaxed, yawned and sat up.

"What time is it?" He whispered and Merlin looked at his wristwatch.

"It's past seven." He answered.

"Alright." Sam said and stood up to stretch his legs and arms above his head. Then he looked at Dean and Castiel who were still fast asleep and smiled.

"It's good your brother is happy." Merlin smiled and Sam looked at him.

"Not really, they're not together." He said and Merlin looked at him with his eyes wide open.

"These two are _not_ together yet?" He asked, incredulously pointing at the two men in the bed. Sam just shrugged and nodded. "Well, they should be." Merlin said.

"I know right," Sam said and went closer to his brother to shake him awake. When Dean finally woke up and realized Cas was sleeping on him, he looked at them like _well this is awkward, what the hell do I do?_

"Shut up," He told Sam, looking all embarrassed.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin laughed and in that moment Castiel raised his head and opened his eyes. He looked at Dean who stared back and then they immediately sat up, turning away from each other, like nothing even happened. Everyone knew, though.

Both Sam and Merlin laughed, and even though Dean blushed, he would never admit it. Instead he stood up and reached for his jacket. Then he went to the bathroom and as soon as he went out, they all left and drove over to the lake of Avalon.

Sam was sitting in the front seat as usual, and Merlin was sitting next to Castiel on the backseat. Suddenly Merlin winced. _Emrys!_ He heard in his head and gripped Castiel's sleeve. "I hear them!" He said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I hear them in my head!" Merlin smiled. "I've always been able to communicate with other magic users, mainly druids, telepathically." He explained. _It's time Emrys. The Once and Future King shall arise._ "They're saying Arthur's coming back!" He grinned.

"That are probably angels who guard his heaven." Castiel told him.

"Hey, guys, we're getting close." Sam said and after another five minutes, Dean stopped his car.

"We're here." He said. Merlin immediately opened the door and jumped outside, following the voices and running to the lake.

It's been too long, he just had to see Arthur. _Now_.

As soon as his feet touched the cold water, bubbles appeared in the middle of the lake as if it was boiling, but Merlin knew it was all just magic. Then the water started to glow golden beautifully. Suddenly a head appeared in the water, and then neck and shoulders and Merlin gasped. His hair was blond, just like he remembered and he was still wearing the armour he died in.

Merlin jumped into the lake without hesitation and started swimming towards him, his tears getting washed away in the sparkling water. Arthur opened his eyes and blinked a few times, before he noticed a very familiar face swimming towards him. He smiled and started swimming to his old servant, his friend, his other half.

And then it finally happened. Merlin reached Arthur and threw his arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. "Arthur!" He cried and laughed at the same time and Arthur hugged him back, holding him as Merlin started crying.

"I'm a little confused here," Arthur said, but Merlin didn't answer. "Merlin?"

"Arthur, I love you!" Merlin told him and then pulled away to look into his blue eyes. "I've always loved you and I'll love you forever!" Merlin whispered and put his hand on Arthur's cold cheek.

Arthur smiled and slowly ran his fingers through Merlin's dark hair. "You idiot," he smiled, "I love you, too."

And then he leaned closer and captured Merlin's lips in a sweet kiss, realizing just how much Merlin meant to him, how much he loved him and that he didn't want to lose him, ever. Merlin pulled away after a while and smiled, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder and closing his eyes, finally feeling content.

"Arthur?" He said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Um... the year's 2015, by the way." He grinned.

"What?!" Arthur yelled so loud that even Dean, Castiel and Sam heard it on the shore. They all were the witnesses of two lovers being finally reunited after over a thousand years, and that was truly something beautiful to watch. Sam smiled as he saw Merlin talking to Arthur and hugging him again and then his smile faded slightly as he remembered Jess and Amelia. But Merlin deserved to be happy. Just like his brother did.

"It's beautiful to see Emrys happy again." Castiel said. "It... makes me feel happy too." He smiled and Sam with Dean smiled with him.

"Emotions, man." Dean smiled. Sam looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam snorted and looked at Merlin, expectedly. The warlock turned around and looked at the younger hunter, nodding slightly. His eyes flashed gold one more time and Sam quickly turned to Castiel to see if their secret plan worked.

Cas smiled and turned to Dean, but as he made the step forward, he tripped and fell on the older hunter's chest. Dean caught him again, putting his arms under his armpits and smiled slightly. Sam took a silent step back, hoping Dean wouldn't notice him and he hid behind the Impala.

He saw Castiel blush and look up at Dean, who blushed slightly, too, but then he helped Cas stand again and brushed his trenchcoat a little bit. "You fine?" He asked.

"No." Castiel said, confused why he said it. "I guess I fell for you." Dean frowned, but it was too late to do anything. Castiel wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against Dean's, kissing him. He didn't care it was probably Merlin who made him do that with his magic, he was glad. Sam smiled when he saw that his brother didn't complain and kissed back, pulling Cas even closer. _Finally_.

Sam turned to the lake and smiled at Merlin, who smiled back. He knew the warlock would keep his promise and help him get Cas and Dean together. And he was happy they made a new friend and a possible ally. Even when he had magic and according to Dean was a witch.

Yup, sometimes having a warlock by your side comes in handy.

 ***The End***

 **So... what do you think? :)**


End file.
